The Deadly Spider
by Camryn C
Summary: Peter is trying to move on from the tragic death of his girlfriend. During recovery he starts to see the world in different way. A deadly way. With Spider-Man behind him, Peter takes on a new identity and is not afraid to get his hands dirty.(Not the best summary, but trust me it's a nice dark take on the after effects of Gwen's death. May become M later because of violence)
1. Moving On

**Hello!  
This is my first superhero themed FanFic, and first time writing Spider-Man! Now i must say this is based on 'The Amazing Spider-Man' universe so it does included spoilers! The second movie just really drove my creative spark for this story. I really hope you enjoy this since i really put a lot in to it, and please feel free to leave feedback or PM for a direct response!  
Oh! This is gonna be a much darker take on the character too  
And i do not own the rights to Spider-Man or any related content towards the character, i only own the OC's i put in the world.**

It looped over again, the 40th time now. Each time he could feel the hole in his heart and soul. Guilt was eating him up. Peter Parker...Spider-Man was distant from himself. Blankly he stared at the computer screen while his failure stared back at him. Her lips moved in to a warm smile, a loving smile. But he didn't see this smile he only saw the lifeless shell of her. Watching this video was like staring at a ghost. Even though it ripped apart his insides and made his brain explode he couldn't keep away. Peter ran his frail hands through the brown scruff atop his head. Looking up to the ceiling he was sent back in time...

"_I'm gonna make you watch the video all night long!"_

"_All night?" _

"_Yes, all night."_

Quickly the hero snapped out of it. That memory only brought the pain back stronger. Exhaling deeply Peter returned his eyes to the screen. Still she stared at him flashing the loving smile.

"A-All night long G-Gwe-..."

Gently he rubbed his eyes, letting his forehead collapse in to the hand. Peter shook his head fast to shake away the pain. Out of rage he slammed a fist down on the desk. The force made a picture fall over. His eyes darted towards the downed picture. Its frame was a fine smoothed wood. _You stay..._ he said inside his busy mind.

Again the web-slinger looked at the screen. A white symbol was in the top left, a line going through it. With the video muted it was at least watchable to him. Peter opened his mouth slightly wanting to speak out to her. Maybe then he could move on. Expressing his guilt and pain to the digital version of his failure.

"I-I...Ugh..." The sentence ended with a sigh, a long and strained sigh. His mouth closed and he looked away with disgust for himself. Peter brushed back his hair once more. Slightly he glanced out his window. Slightly a bird's chirp could be heard. It formed a soft melody. The sky was blue as ever with no clouds in sight. Pete assumed the sun was blazing down on New York about now. Quickly he looked back at the screen. The girl's head slightly nudged to the right, which is where the window was. Peter pointed outside without taking his eyes off her.

"Out there?!" he voice strained "Ha-ha there is n-nothing out there for me n-now." Parker ended with a head shake. Then he looked down from the screen to the floor.

_Maybe...Outside wouldn't be...that bad_

Peter stood. His room is trashed. Clothes everywhere, his suit lying out on his bed. Peter could have a care-less about Spider-Man now. Yes the city may miss him. But they don't know how much the Spider has done to hurt himself and the people in the city. Parker sees Gwen's death as Spider-Man's fault. To him the Spider is no longer.

The Ex-Hero looked at the suit. It was ripped and wrinkled. Peter shook his head lightly before covering the suit with the bed's blanket. "It was your fault..." he said in a whisper.

Pete slipped on a probably clean white shirt and pulled on some loose angled jeans. Topping the outfit was a tight-fitting sweat jacket. The boy gave one last look at the covered up suit before exiting the room. Lightly he treaded down the steps to not wake his Aunt on the couch again. Lately she had fallen asleep to the news. Peter has yet to ask why but really that's because he does not care. If she wants to sleep on the couch then she sleeps on the couch.

Sure enough when he was leaving the house he saw his Aunt May passed out on the sofa. Parker paused. His eyes looked around un-easily. Quietly he walked over to her. The boy looked over his guardian. She slept so gently. Waking her would be a sin. With ease Peter pulled up the blanket on her. Naturally she snuggled right in with the warm blanket.

"See ya soon..." he whispered.

Then he left the home. Walking down the steps his hand glided down the railing. A big hauling truck drove by and docked right next-door. Peter looked over to see some new face. A rather plum man was standing on the porch. He seemed to be directing the movers around.

Quickly the boy shrugged this off. New neighbors, big whoop. Peter stepped off the stairs and looked down both ways. He could walk down the crowded side to his right or the peaceful side to his left.

"Aye! Don't DROP THAT!"

Again Peter's attention was pulled towards the neighbor. It seemed one of the moves have dropped a box. From the man's reaction it had to be very important. Some small chatter could be heard but now made out to his ears. Then a girl walked out. Her hands stuffed in her jean pockets. Fainted red topped her head.

Peter surveyed the girl lightly she was probably a year or two younger than him. He rubbed his eyes again and sighed. He came outside for fresh air and maybe a short walk. Not even 5 minutes he was outside that he was already regretting his decision.

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

Peter put his hands in the coat pockets and sent off to the right. A light breeze rustled Pete's hair. He kept his head down when nearing the people. The movers were quickly unloading the stuff, possibly to escape their customer. The man was still throwing a fit about the dropped box. Gently Peter bounced off one worker to the next. But he made the mistake of looking over when the man's voice raised. Peter knocked right in to one of the workers. The worker stumbled back in to some boxes. His heel caught one of the unloaded boxes making him fall backwards.

Time seemed to stop for Spider-Man. But for ordinary Peter Parker there was no time stop. All Parker could do was catch the box the mover was carrying. If he had some web-shooters he would've also stopped the man from falling.

"Holy CRAP! Can anything else be BROKEN TODAY!?" the man yelled.

Peter looked over. The girl was casually walking towards him. When she was almost to him the wind caught her hair. It blew to the left in a dramatic way. Peter blinked fast. Only one blink was all it took. When his eyes opened he was not looking at the red-haired girl, but instead he saw a blonde haired girl. Shock overtook him. His muscles tensed and his mouth dropped. It was her. His failure. She flashed the loving smile like from the video.

"This...c-can't be h-happening"

"It is..." she calmly responded.

"How?" he asked the girl with a slight smile. Her voice brought him some type of enjoyment.

"You tell me."

Peter looked over her again. Starting from her feet. When his eyes slowly rolled up her body something happened. He blinked. When he opened his eyes, the stranger was back. Standing in her place.

"Hey! You tell me what's happening." she said with a slight chuckle.

Quickly Peter shook his head. _What just happened? Was it really her? _These and many other questions were buzzing in his head. So much activity was happening inside his brain that he only gave the girl a blank stare. She awkwardly looked from side to side.

"Hellloo?"

Parker snapped out it somehow and gave a shaken smile. "Sorry, you just look like somebody I know." he croaked. Which was almost a lie. She was only similar to her. Not notable differences but they were there sure enough.

"Oh...Well thanks for the help there...Umm? What's your name?" While talking her hands locked in front of her torso. But Parke wasn't listening to her again. He had trailed back in to his busy mind. _Her nose is somewhat similar I guess..._

Finally the questioned ringed around inside his brain.

"It's um Parker Peter. I-I...Uh-I mean Peter P-Parker..." he said with a slight laugh to hide his embarrassment. This was the most outside contact Peter has had in a long time. Probably back to the funeral was the last time any real conversations were made.

The girl laughed a bit and put out her hand. "I'm Mary. Mary Jane."

Peter put the box down lightly next to his feet. Then he took her hand. Gently they shook hands. Both smiling back at each other.

"Nice to meet you." they both said at the same time. Both parties exchanged laughter. Peter was finally enjoying himself. But still the looming heartache of seeing his failure in the flesh haunted the conversation. Parker awkwardly looked past Mary, her assumed father peering over at him. A mover quickly scooped up the box and took it inside. The father took his eyes off them to order bark orders at the mover.

"So is that your father?"

Mary looked down. A deep sigh came from her mouth. "For now at least." she finally spoke. Peter looked away, his hands returned to their pockets. "Ah..." was all he could manage.

"Mary Jane! Come here!" the man yelled. She looked back at him then to Peter.

"See ya around."

"Yeah...Sure." he responded.

Mary walked back to her father. He grabbed her wrist firmly. For a split second Peter thought he was gonna raise his hand to her. But he only began to talk. If he would've hit her would he do something? Would he spring in to action? Peter himself does not know.

Slowly Parker began to walk off. With a quick glance back he saw the girl looking back at him. It wasn't Mary Jane. Again his failure had appeared. She waved at Peter and smiled before turning and entering the empty house.

Peter looked away, than back to the house. Something about Mary is bringing her back. The only way he will get to see her is through Mary Jane. But even then it's not the real her. She's only a template over a pre-existing person.

That's all he needs to keep going. The slightest notion of her existence was all needed to keep pressing on. Now he would just have to keep up with this Mary Jane to see her.

_No that's wrong! Using that girl as a way to see her is just wrong, I should be friends with her not the copy of a failure!_

A war was raging inside Peter now. Should he befriend Mary to see his past love? Or should he cast back his feelings to only see Mary for Mary. The inner struggle made Peter flinch. Peter knew what he wanted. He wanted the past back. The war had been won.

Parker sighed and turned back to the sidewalk. Slowly he padded off down the street. A short walk turned in to a long walk. An hour or two passed by before he noticed where he was. Peter looked around with hard eyes.

He was in the outer crime central. Even Spider-Man would not take a stroll through this neighborhood. Peter was no different. Trouble was sure to come if he kept on the path. The Ex-hero was only a few houses in so there was time to go back. That's what Parker did. He spun o his heels and started back down to his house.

As he was walking home a group of goons formed up behind him, at least 4 of them had appeared. They have been trailing him for a few minutes now. Peter glanced over his shoulder to get a look at them. Out in front was a small and skinny one, behind him were three tall and huge guys. They were hunched over trying to act like they were not meaning to follow Peter. When Peter went back to looking at the sidewalk he heard shuffled movement.

A sharp tingling was building on the back of his neck. The familiar sense of danger was coming back to him. One of them must be charging towards him.

_Batter up!_

Peter flipped up in to the air with agile movements. One of the goons had leaped to tackle Peter but instead hit the sidewalk.

"Oof!" he exclaimed before rolling over in pain.

Parker landed down by the goon's feet. Again the sharp tingling arose. One of them was throwing a punch. But they only cut through air. Peter had ducked and extended his leg to trip the attacker making him fall on top of the other.

_Never knew what hit 'em! There should be one more left... and then that skinny fella._

Parker quickly looked back and saw the last thug charging him. Peter then to began to charge at his attacker. Right when the thug hunched over to barge right through Parker he jumped in the air. The attacker ran right underneath him, which is where Peter wanted him. Peter's legs shot down on the thugs head making him take a trip down to the sidewalk. When the thug's head made contact with the pavement it bounced up from the force.

"Ouch." Peter said with the famous sarcastic tone. The boy looked around. Their leader was not in sight. "Alright guy come out and I won't hurt ya to bad!" Parker exclaimed.

The tingling came back. Something was approaching fast from behind him. When Peter turned back he was overtaken by shock. The skinny man was no longer the man Peter saw just a few minutes ago. It was Harry, but not the Harry he saw at the power plant, it was the friendly Harry.

He was standing a tight-fitting black suit, his hands down in the pockets. A big grin lined his face. The nice combed over hair was still in perfection.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Pete?" the figure responded.

Peter shook his head. "You can't be here...You can't be."

Harry took a step forward. "Well I am." he said calmly. Then he raised his open hand to his forehead. "But I got to go Pete, see ya soon!"

Then his hand pulled down his face, horror overtook Peter. It was the Harry from the plant now.

"HAHA-HAHA!"

Parker shook his head again and brought both his hands up to his face. He tried to cover the pain he was staring at.

"Poor Pete can't even protect his own girlfriend from himself." the goblin said.

"LIAR!"

"CHEAT!"

"YOU"RE NO HERO!"

Each phrase or word echoed in and out of Peters ears. But one voice remained steady...

"It's my choice. Nobody makes my choices for me."

Peter removed his hands and looked up, the goblin was gone and his failure stood in front of him.

"Gwen?"

"Who's that?!" the figured yelled. Parker snapped out of it. He saw the skinny man from before, holding a gun out front. "Nothing..." Peter said. Even though Peter thought he had snapped out of it, the man's face resembled Harry. The face that took away his love.

"Time to die."

The man pulled the trigger. Time finally slowed for Peter. Not for Spider-Man but for Peter. Peter spun around and leaped towards the gunman. Quickly the gunman adjusted his aim. Again he fired his pistol. Parker slight moved his leg to dodge the bullet. Then he brought his leg down hard on the gunman. The skinny mad stumbled back, dropping his gun. Peter wasn't done. He saw Harry's face not the man's true face.

Parker gripped up the man's shirt and lifted him in the air. He smacked the man down hard in to the ground, leaving some cracked pavement in the wake. "You KILLED HER!" Peter yelled. He kept slamming the man down on the ground, blood was pouring from his skull. When Parker noticed the blood he stopped. Ending the fight he threw the man down. "You did this!" he said before walking away.

While walking away the boy brought up his fist. Blood splats lined his knuckles and wrist. Peter has never fatally injured someone before today, and he doesn't care. The thug was scum, vermin, and wretched. He deserved a busted skull. Peter grinned when the image of his victim appeared. Something had finally un-hinged in Parker's soul. His moral compass was now pointing south. Instead of only rendering the criminals unconscious Peter planned on killing them. In his head it was the only way to insure that the city's crime force will diminish, no criminal was safe now.

Peter entered his home silently. He had only been gone an hour or two. Aunt May was still lying on the couch passed out. Quickly he treaded past and headed up to his room. Parker looked around the trashed room. The video from earlier was still paused where he left it. His suit still tucked under the covers but not for long. Peter swiftly pulled out the suit and slung it on his shoulder. Whistling the famous tone of Spider-Man he left his room. The computer screen was finally turned off.

**A few hours later...**

The new outfit speeded out over the table. It was his normal suits mask but cut off right in the middle. A new black scarf was sewed to replace the bottom half, like a muffler. A small voice changer was implemented on the inside to even further hide his identity. The torso was now only a tight-fitting grey T-shirt. On the outside was a loose but somewhat fitting white sweat jacket. His hands would be gripped by the normal Spider-man gloves and web-shooters. Finally his pants were some fitted jeans that could give the mobility he would need, while looking stylish.

Peter smiled at his new attire when he looked at it. Finally when he put it on the smile became bigger.

"Hello new big time hero!" he exclaimed while pointing to himself in the mirror.

Parker stealthy left his home. Quickly he began to soar through the city like Spider-Man. One web after enough he flew before finding a nice ledge to perch on. Peter leaped off the web and landed on the edge with grace. "What do ya got for me tonight?" he asked the busy city.

* * *

**Well what did ya think? Feedback on how i'm writing dialogue and action scenes would be greatly appreciated. Also on how I'm portraying the characters too. So Follow/Favorite and all that Jazz and feel free to PM with questions or advice! See ya next time! :)**


	2. Rip-Offs

**Hello good people of FanFiction!**

**So I was really excited to get this chapter up! It open up the story arc I have in mind. To clear things up, in my version of this universe all the Marvel heros are in it. Like everybody knows about the X-men and Avengers and all that. So from this chapter and onwards I'm forging my universe within 'The Amazing Spider-man' Cannon. Also i'm drawing heavily from 'Ultimate Spider-Man' too so I hope you guys like that. I'm dropping some heavy names in this chapter, but i'll talk about that at the end! **

**Please review! **

**I do not own Spider-Man or any of Marvel's characters. I only own the OC's I put in the world. **

* * *

It was beautiful from up here. Peter was in _awe _over the city's beauty. He loved it. Even the bumper-to-bumper traffic bellow had a special place in his heart. But the skyline is what took his breath away. At night the massive towers lights would kick on, brightening the city all over. The cars below made the background music to this ever beautiful setting. Peter looked down below from his perch to see ants walking across the street, heading in all sorts of places. The thing about this city is that there is always somewhere to be. Wither it be work, school, or being a superhero, you would have something to do. Parker always wondered where the people were going, since he always knew where he was going. He had someone to save, or someone to beat up.

Like now for instance...

Parker looked around, nothing in sight here. After doing a quick double-check he swan dived off the building. Just about mid-way down he shot a web out, hitting his mark. Peter swung forward with finesse. Reaching the webs peek the hero let go and flew forward. Again Parker took a plunge down before swinging off another building. He leapt off with a corkscrew. Then he shot another web to help him round a corner. Pete swung himself forward with ease. The web-slinger let go of the web and gracefully landed on a side of a building. His left hand and foot stuck to the glass panel while he turned his body around. "Nothing happening here either."

Just as Peter was about to swing away he heard the call. A call he had heard several times.

'HELPPP ME SOMEONE!"

_A shriek. Something big must be going down. _

Parker leaped off the building and swung off to the call's origin. When he was just about to reach the origin he heard another call. "HELP HE HAS MY BO-!" The call was cut short.

Peter flipped off his web and landed down on the side-walk. Some citizens started to cheer as Parker rose. They shouted the normal things. Peter used to love the attention but now it's annoying. "Yeh! Get 'em Spidey!" a husky voice called. Peter looked over to the man. Faded gray lined his hair, and wrinkles covered his face. He had to be nearing his 60's. Parker pointed at the man and started to walk over. The man's smile became bigger.

"That's not me." a metallic voice said.

In response the man stepped back. "But the mask..?"

"Heh, I borrowed it from a _friend_" Peter smiled underneath his muffler, he was leaving behind Spider-Man now and it felt good, real good. Ending the conversation Peter turned away, now facing the reason he is here. A tall man and brawny man. His only visible facial features were his mouth, which wasn't that pretty .The rest was hidden by a bulky yellow visor. It had one single line running through the middle; it brought back images of an X-men member. Looking out his outfit now Peter could tell this was a make-shift costume that resembled a different X-men member. It was a brown leather jacket and underneath was a white tank-top. Some blue jeans covered his legs and were cuffed by a pair of brown boots. Peter was already thinking of a million insults to throw at this guy, well it wouldn't be hard too.

"Stay BACK or the kid gets it!" the fashion disaster yelled. In the hands of the man was a small boy probably about 12 years old. A woman lay at the feet of the thug too. _She must have been the one that yelled. _One thing that really confused Parker about the situation was that the thug had no real weapon. _Everyone must be scared because he is wearing something a mutant would wear. People these days...jeez. _

"So Cyclops called...He wants his visor back man." Peter calmly said back. Due to his new voice changer it sounded more metallic, which Peter really liked. It was like a lighter 'Darth Vader' type voice.

"Oh HA-HA really funny Spider-Man!" the man yelled back, tightening his grip on the boy

Peter took a few steps forward. "Why does everybody think I'm Spider-Man?" while asking the question he rubbed the back of neck. "Like I mean am I in tights or something?"

The thug took a step back, dragging the boy with him. "Well you have his mask...WELL half of it!"

Parker put his hands up in the air. "Whoa man. Do you always just randomly stress a word in a SENTENCE?" Peter chuckled to himself at his mockery.

"NO!"

Peter put his hands down while taking another step towards the man. "Look why don't you just let the boy go guy."

With a quick glance to the boy and back up at Peter he pulled the boy closer. "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"In that outfit yes I do."

"This boy is what is keeping you from beatin' me up."

Peter laughed. It was a semi-fake laugh. He carried the laugh on so long he hunched over and grabbed his chest. Pete extended an arm out the man, he opened his hand. "Stop...Stop, you're killing me h-here!" Parker managed between laughs "Nothing is stopping me from BEATING you up."

With those words Peter kept his advance on the criminal. The _rip-off _pulled the boy in front of him. "Stay back man!" he called. Pete kept walking. "You DIDN'T LISTEN!" he yelled before letting out a blood boiling yell. This stopped Peter's advance. Around the visor a red glow was building up, just like Cyclops! Peter knew what came next so he quickly jumped in to action. He shot out a web, hitting the boy, and then he shot out another with his left hand aiming for the visor. _This should get him distracted, my webbing won't hold long. _

The web hit his visor causing him to panic. Once his arm left the boys neck Peter pulled him away. Peter caught the boy. "Run kid." he said ushering him away. Parker started to run towards the thug. His webbing was almost melted. Pete shot both webs on the street lamps above and launched himself corkscrew towards the criminal. But the _rip-off _stared down the web-slinger. Peter was already flying towards him and if he didn't pull back he would be hit by a powerful energy beam.

"DIEEEEE SPIDDDDER!"

A powerful ray of red energy unleashed from the visor. It streaking forwards to Peter. Traveling fast Parker needed an escape. The familiar tingling started to build up in his neck. All the boy could think of was that he had to dodge. But with so little time he would still take some type of hit. _It's all I can do. At least he won't hit anything important IF I dodge right. _Pete broke the screw and let his instincts take over. They moved his legs up in the air and his arms up and behind him.

"NNNGGHAHHH!" the man grunted. He slightly moved the ray up. It managed to hit Peter on the thigh while he was landing. Pete landed with a roll and spun around to see that the laser cut right through the crowd that had formed. Only one person seemed to have been hit but it did not look major. "WOW!" Peter exclaimed "Where did you get that doohickey? It's neat but..."

Peter jumped up in the air kicked the man in the face. "But a too dangerous to be used by you."

The man recovered and went to throw a punch, of course the hero evaded. Again he tried a punch. Parker flipped backwards, kicking him in the face on the way back. The kick sent the thug back. He let out another yell again he charged up his beam. Peter waited for the beam to be almost fully charged. Once it was charged he could not hold it back.

"AHHHHHHHAHHHH" he yelled.

_Now. _Peter started to shoot multiple web splats on the visor. He had to make the web thick if his plan was to work. _It's over. _

Again the powerful ray was unleashed but it had nowhere to go. With the beam contain all the energy went back on the thug. All the heat backfired on the criminal. The enemy let out a blood boiling scream as the heat burned through his flesh and skull. In a few seconds the man fell dead. His skull burnt out. Parker slammed his hands together. "Whelp. That's that. "

Usually the crowd would cheer. But not this time. Peter looked around in a 360 turn. They all looked afraid. Surely they realize that he had just saved them. "Hello? No applause?"

The old man from before spoke again. "You were right. You're not Spider-Man."

Peter shot his web up on to the building. "That's what I've been saying." Then he swung away, leaving the terrified crowd behind. The new _hero _swung up off his web and shot another. It was time for him to be heading home.

_That...Was fun. Different but fun. And that visor, it resembled Cyclops way too much. I know he would not just give away his weapon. So it has to be a copy. But he also had the same red energy. Maybe he had the same Mutant power? Un-likely. It was too flimsy. It was a similar power but not the same._

**A few minutes later...**

Peter carefully crept through his window. Quickly he stripped off his outfit and hid the contents in his bag from school. Flicking on his computer screen, the failures face appeared. Instantly his mood dropped. "Gwen...I'm a different ma-n."

His eyes looked down on the right of the screen. The time read 12:10. "If I'm gonna wanna do anymore prancing about I better hit the hay." he mumbled to himself. When he was exiting some programs he accidentally hit the space bar. The video started to play. Parker noticed that the video was playing and instantly got caught up in it. Gently he put his hand on the screen. He wanted to feel her again. She was so perfect to him. _I should have been better to you. _Before he knew it was 2 in the morning. Even though he is back 'protecting' the city he still feels emptiness inside him. Was it Gwen? Or was it something more? Something big is missing from inside him, but the hero can't figure it out for the life of him. Pausing the video Peter stretched back in chair. With a long yawn the web-slinger retired to his bed.

**Morning-ish...**

"_Good morning New Yorker's! The top story of the morning is one of great interest. A familiar face has been recorded yesterday night fighting off a madman. Witness's claim that the hero resembled our beloved 'Spider-Man' but stated that the hero denied that was him. Also the witness's say that the masked person let the madman kill himself. Others say that the vigilante killed the criminal. Who is this man? What are his intentions for the people of the city? Keep your eyes locked right here to keep posted on this and all the justice happening in your area!"_

"Perfect!" Peter uttered under his breath. The mixed public reaction is what he wanted. Not a good-to-shoes like Spider-Man but differently not your average hero. Parker wanted his new alias to be like the Punisher in regards. Not loved or hated. Pete just wanted this guy you get stuff done, no matter who he needed to _kill _for that to happen. This new Peter enjoyed webbing that guy's visor last night. But deep inside him another war was waging. Is it really right killing the people who would kill you? It is only slumping down to their level.

_Their level might not be bad after a while..._

Aunt May was up in the kitchen. She was cleaning up the dishes used to prepare her boy's meal. Eggs and bacon are the best way to start the day in her mind and she knows how he likes to eat so she doubled it. Parker was at the table sucking up his breakfast when Aunt May started talking.

"You have that job thingy today right?"

Peter looked up at her for a split-second "Yeah at the Bugle."

"Finally that man might pay you some real money!" she said with a laugh.

Pete joined in on the laughter. He finished his breakfast after a minute or two, before taking off to the city. Walking down his steps he looked over to Mary's. He watched it for a few seconds before finishing down the steps. While he was walking past her house some shouting arose. Naturally it caught the hero's attention. When the shouting became louder he took a step towards the house. _Should I do something?_

Again Peter stepped towards the house. Luckily Mary Jane stepped out before he made up his mind. "Peter?" she asked. Parker stepped back and awkwardly rubbed his neck. "I heard the yelling so...I-uh." he responded.

"That's sweet. Thanks." Her red hair flopped around on her shoulders. Today she sported a black T-Shirt and grey sweat pants. She noted Peter's appearance as well. He was in a dress shirt with black khakis. Parker checked his time. If he didn't leave soon he would be late.

'I have to run Mj." Peter started off then looked back "It's cool to call you that right?"

Mary nodded with a smile. In her mind, Peter was this cute innocent boy. If only she knew what he really was.

"Aw Man!" Peter exclaimed. Looking at his watch he was about to be late and he is only half way there. The boy looked around. He knew had to be done. Quickly Parker ran in to an ally. With haste he scaled a wall. Then he leapt off the building. Shooting a web he launched himself forward, and again. There it is! The Bugle!

Peter landed on the roof with grace. Somehow he found his way inside from there. Checking his watch again, he arrived right on the dot. "Sweet."

The boy walked up to the outside what he assumed to be Jonah J. Jameson's office. The girl looked up at Pete and smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm to see Mr. Jameson about a job offer."

His assistant buzzed the small tablet next her.

"_What?!" _the voice buzzed over.

"A...uh-Peter Parker here to see you about a job."

"_Parker?! Already? Send him in!"_

"Go on in kiddo."

Peter smiled at the girl and headed inside the office. Instantly he noticed the smoke lingering around. But on his way to desk he recalls a 'No Smoking' sign. Interesting. After adjusting to the smoke Parker saw his boss. He was tall man with straight back. A flat-top haircut _topped _his head and had faded grey streaking the sides. "Mr. Jameson?"

"Damn Parker. Only weirdoes get somewhere on time."

"They do?"

Jonah must've not heard Peter because he kept on. "Are you a weirdo Parker?" Jonah pointed at Peter with his cigar. Pete shook his head lightly "No sir."

"Good. You might be going somewhere."

"Really?"

"Probably not." Jameson said in a mellow-tone.

Peter awkwardly looked to his left and right. "So do I have the job?"

Jonah stared at the boy. Like he was studying another organism. "Well do you wanna know what the job is first?"

"Yeah that might help..."

Jonah started out the office. "Follow." Pete did as ordered and followed. Following Jonah was this trail of heavy smoke. It seemed to wrap around Peter like a snake.

Jameson stopped at a small cubical. Then he pointed at the computer. "Manage our website."

"That's it?"

Jonah signed some random paper one of his employees brought up. "Yeah." he said looking at Pete than back to the paper "Oh and keep sending those pictures of Spider-Man."

Peter flinched. "Sorry sir but Spider-man has dropped off the grid. I haven't been able to get him in weeks. But I could possibly get the new guy."

Jameson looked over. "Then do it Parker. Now get to work." Jonah handed him a stack of files "We need these added to the websites database."

Without another word Jameson strolled off. _What a spaz. _Peter went to work. _Guess I got the job. _ Parker was at the office late, blowing through half the files in a day. It was around 10:00 when he left the Bugle. Stepping out the front door Peter started off. Ducking in to an ally he threw on the white jacket and mask. It was time to head back out and fight the good fight.

The slinger webbed his way through the city. Swinging low to the ground a pedestrian yelled up to him. "YEAH SPIDEY!" Peter shook his head and swung around the corner. When he decided to rest he flopped up on a building's corner.

_I'm not Spider-Man. Matter of fact who am I? I've been so caught up in myself I haven't even came up with a name. _Parker started to rub his chin while digging deep in to his imagination. _How about...Deadly Spider? Oh wait! Maybe just The Spider. _Our nameless hero sighed while shaking his head. _Why can't someone just give me my name like last time...?_

A new chopper buzzed by Peter. Shortly after another followed this time baring police marks. Naturally Pete hitched a ride on the bottom. Where it was going? He could care less as long as it leads him to another criminal to punish. Which it did. The chopper flew ducked and weaved around some buildings before hovering over a warehouse. It was at the end of a dock so there was only one way in. A perfect place to hold up.

_Let's knock_

Peter flipped off the helicopter and landed on the roof. Instantly he heard creaking and popping.

"Not good!"

Before he could react the web-slinger had fallen right through the roof. Peter seemed to hit every beam on his way down. Finally the boy got spread out on the floor. Wood planks fell down and lay next to him. "Ouch." he moaned. Peter tilted his head to look down at himself.

"Oh! GREAT! My outfit is ruined!" Parker stood and began to dust himself off. His Spider-Sense was tingling. Danger from the right. Peter flipped away.

"Nice of you to drop in!" the attacker yelled.

"Oh you know! City infrastructure and all." Peter answered back.

His attacker was another brawny male. His hair spiked up on the sides, really resembling Wolverine. _Another rip-off? Then that means... _Peter looked down at the man's hands. Bulky black gloves gripped them. _No way._

"Hey Spider! WATCH THISS!"

His attacker flung his hands down summoning the metal blades. They slid out the gloves just like Logan's would. This guy had the get-up going for him. Well, maybe not the smell.

"So...I think Wolverine might be happy someone else is sporting that stupid haircut."

"Spare me your stupid jokes boy!"

Parker threw up his hands. "Oh excuse me! Excuse me for lightening the mood!"

"My mood is lightened!"

"Okay sorry but that sentence just broke my heart. It really, really did."

"AHH Let's get THIS over with!" the attacker yelled and started to charge. He ran with the claws just like Wolverine too. Peter shot a web up and swung behind the _rip-off_. When the man saw that Pete was behind him, he turned around slowly. "All right bub...Let's get messy."

Peter pointed at the man. "Can you like...Not say that ever again? Okay? Good. Let's fight now."

* * *

**Wolverine, and Cyclops. In the first Arc the X-Men play a heavy roll since someone is mimicking their mutant powers. Who i wonder? But anyway, I need some help here guys/girls/aliens/mutants. The new hero needs a name! Please send in your suggestions! All i've managed to get was The Spider and Deadly-Spider. The name does not have to deal with 'Spider' but I made mine like that to show Peter can't easily shed off Spider-Man. **

**Alright guys! I'm out. See yah next time in Chapter 3- Teaming up**


	3. Teaming Up

**Hey!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I was having some trouble with getting it where it needed to go, but hopefully i got it there in a good way. I would like to thank all you who have given me feedback so far! It's really great to see that people are enjoying this story. Thanks for reading as always! _I do not own Spider-Man or any other Marvel works, just the OC's._**

* * *

Sirens started to blare from outside the warehouse. The chopper hovered above the building. But inside Peter Parker was fighting a manic. This guy had his hair styled just like Logan (Wolverine) and even had the claws to match! Just last night Peter fought another guy who copied an X-Men member. The other guy seemed to be a _rip-off_ off Cyclops, the team leader. Last night's guy was nothing compared to the Logan fan boy.

"Stop dodging you prick!"

"Did you get Logan's attitude too?"

Parker flipped behind the man. Before the guy could react Peter had his arms around him. The _new_ web-slinger kicked his enemy's legs out from under him. Parker let the man try to force his way out of his grip. _If this guy really had powers he could break out of this hold. _"Wow. You're lame man. You hav-" Peter's sentence stopped when the man tried to rustle is way out again. "Like I was saying...You have no powers, how could you expect to beat me?"

"I don't know man...maybe because of THIS!"

Like a switch had been turned on the man broke free. The man hunched over. He glared back at Pete then leaped up through the roof. _Strength out of no where!_

"Hey!?" Parker yelled "Did I say you could leave?"

Quickly the web-slinger shot a web up. When he got on the roof he was amazed to see the man leap down on to a cop car below. _Maybe he does have powers after all.._

Peter swan dived off the building and began to follow the on foot criminal. "Hey pal!" the slinger yelled while diving down on the perp. Peter's kick sent the man rolling on the dock. Quickly he stood and gained some composure. The guy brought back out the claws and charged. Parker webbed both of the man's hands then flipped backwards. With all his strength Peter flung the man overtop his head. Pete landed his flip then bounced back up. The man was rolling back to the warehouse . With haste Peter sprinted towards the downed perp. Just as Peter reached him the man lunged up. Parker was pinned down underneath this behemoth. "It's only..." Peter mumbled.

"What you say?"

"It's only our first date!"

Parker flipped the man off him. Quickly the slinger stood and regained his mentality. His opponent halted the tumble-down deck. Peter could tell that the fight was draining him. With a heavy breath the _rip-o ff _started to charge again. "Buddy when are you gonna learn this won't work!" Parker huffed. To the boy's surprise the man leaped over top of him and started off down the dock again. _Just die man! _

With Peter following him on foot the man increased his speed. Parker could hear the chopper whizzing by. Sirens could be seen flashing along the buildings wall as the two got closer to it. A police blockade was guarding the exit. Each cop was armed with a weapon. Somehow the police were aware that a _Mutant_ was causing the trouble. When the blockade was visible the madman turned around to face Parker.

"Nowhere to run now pal!" the metallic voice called.

With a sly grin the man looks up to Peter. "I wasn't running."

Underneath the mask Peter mad a confused face. "Then what were you doing?"

Before he answered the criminal laughed, it was long and dragged out. "Showing all these people what you really are."

"What? Why?"

Without an answer the man started to run back at Peter. He started to throw out punches and kicks. When a right hook slid across Pete's cheek is when things started to get messy. They each exchanged blows. Finally the enemy extended the claws. He started to unleash a fury of slashes at the boy. Peter ducked and weaved around before slipping behind the man. When he traced around him Peter shot a web out on the guy's hand. Once Parker was behind him he pulled back the web, bringing the claws up close to the man's neck. "To turn them against you." he uttered. Tugging on the web mad the claws slice through the man's own neck. _He could've fought that. Why didn't he?_

Peter cupped his side tightly. Looking down to check himself he sees a slash mark. Blood soaked the clothes around the cut. "Ow..." Before Parker could take off a light blazed down on him. Covering his eyes with his free hand Peter could see that the police chopper was hovering next to him. "Oh great."

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" a voice echoed through. "ON THE GROUND!"

After just taking a beaten the last thing Pete wanted was the authorities ridding up on him. _With this gash I'm going to have limited options here. _Looking around Peter was getting worried. The only option was the helicopter. But he has a feeling if he moves he will be under gunfire instantly. Trying to dodge the bullets and swing away at the same while being injured is pretty tough. _No other way to get easy access to the buildings..._

With haste Peter webbed the chopper. Like he predicted gun shots started to ring off. Swinging out from under the helicopter Peter webbed on to another building. Flipping off the web to evade some gunfire he doves down. Nearing the street he webbed again. "Ahhagh!" he let out when stretching for another web shoot. Below the cops chased him in their cruisers. If Gwen's dad could see him now things would get pretty messy. But neither of em' are here. Pushing his limits Peter swung in top of a building. Ducking under some vents he waited for the heli to pass over.

With time to rest he webbed up his major injury. "Hopefully th-this helps."

When the chopper passed over Peter rolled from underneath the vents. He looked over the ledge before leaping off. Right now he wanted stay away from the cops. Jumping over the ledge to web away but no web was shooting out. "Oh NOOO!"

Peter was falling down in to some ally. He would probably die in this ally. Right when he thought it was over. It all went black. Death. It was over. _This is how I die. I died because I forgot to check my webbing. Stupid Peter Parker..._

**A few hours later...**

_Wait...This isn't cold pavement. It's soft, like a bed. That's because it's MY BED!_

Parker shot up. He was breathing heavily. Sweat beat down his forehead. Peter started to pat his frantically to check if it was real. Then he patted his face. _Feels real enough. Someone brought me home. Who? Are they still here!? Aunt may!_

Quickly Peter dressed himself and barreled down the stairs. He heard some type of noise before reaching the bottom. It sounded like a scream but would've been laughter. When he rounded the corner peter was stunned. "So where are you from again Kurt?"

The boy called Kurt casually repeated himself "Witzeldorf, Bavaria. German if you can't tell." He ended with slight chuckle. When Peter stepped in both people looked at him. "Ahh Peter you're awake!" May exclaimed. Peter kept his eyes on the one named Kurt. He looked to be around 18 and had long dark blue hair. Kurt winked casually up at Peter. _Who is this guy?_

"Morin people." Peter yawned.

"How come you've never told me about Kurt Peter?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck "Well we haven't seen each other in a while so you know..."

"Yes vit's been a long time Peter." Kurt added.

May made an 'Oh' like expression. While she wasn't looking Peter made a confused gesture towards the stranger. Kurt only smiled. _This guy is weird. _

"That must explain you staying out late then." May said with a sly grin.

Peter nodded casually before answering "We weren't partying if that's what you're implying." Peter laughed to nudge off the awkwardness. "Yeah...Not that much at least." the German finished. Parker shot Kurt an angry glare but when May turned to look at Peter he quickly changed the glare to a smile.

"I guess I can't hold you boys up any longer." his Aunt grimaced.

"Yeah we totally have a thinge to do...Right Peter?"

"Oh yeah we totally have a thinge."

Aunt May leaned back in the chair. She crossed her arms and studied the boys. "Don't stay out to late again Mr. Parker."

Peter smiled at May. "Promise."

Kurt started towards the door. "See ya around Aunt May!" he chirped before exiting.

Parker followed and made a weird gesture with his fingers towards Aunt May. She smiled and shooed him out the door. "Boys will be boys" she reassured herself after closing the door.

_Ring...Ring..._

It was the phone. Quickly May answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"May?" a firm voice answered. "May it's Miles. Miles Warren."

**Outside...**

"Who are you?!" Peter raged.

"Kurt Wagner!" the boy yelled.

"What does that mean?!" Peter yelled back throwing his hands in the air.

"It means I'm Kurt Wagner!"

"Ughah!" Pete let out. With his hands in the air he walked back and forth before stopping in front of Kurt. "What happened last night?"

Kurt smiled. "I saved you from hitting dah ground."

After those words images of the night slowly streamed past Peter's eyes. "My web-shooters..." he mumbled.

"I went in the air grabbed you and brought us back down safely."

"Wait-How did you get in the air and...How did you know where I was?"

Kurt looked around before grabbing Peters shoulder.

_BAMF!_

Peter stumbled back and fell on his bum. "What?!"

Wagner laughed. "Teleportation my friend."

"H-How?"

"I'm a mutant."

Peter looked around. Kurt took him to the backyard. "Cool."

Kurt helped up Peter. "So how did you find me though?"

The boy smiled "Yeah we've been watching you for a while now."

"Wait...What?!"

"The X-Men." Kurt casually dropped.

"You're part of the X-Men?"

"Yes indeed." he said bowing "Nightcrawler at your service."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah you're the blue guy!"

"So you know because of that?" Kurt grimaced.

"Uh. Sorry." Peter said "What brings you here?"

"Someone's been mimicking X-Men Pete."

Peter recalled the two last people he fought, each one had a power like one of the X-Men. The first guy had power like Cyclops. Last night's guy had powers like Wolverine but had an extra dosage of something in him. "So you need my help?"

"Yes."

"Let's head in to the city and talk more there."

**Later...**

Peter leaned up against the buildings vent shaft. His outfit was bloody still from where he got cut. Like he figured the slash it making a full recovery already. Nightcrawler, Kurt, was crouched down on the ledge overlooking the city. Now he was showing his true self. This was the X-Man. His outfit was the iconic black suit and V-like chest piece that hung over the shoulders.

"What have you guys gathered up so far?"

"Well...Some strange things have happened at the mansion. A few months ago Scott disappeared. Cyclops if you didn't know. But a week after his disappearance he just showed back up. Same thing with Logan."

"Were they hurt or anything?"

"No. But they couldn't remember anything after they were captured."

"Maybe they did experiments on them?" Peter added.

"Our thoughts exactly Peter."

_It would make sense. The Cyclops guy had the visor. And the other guy had the claws. Maybe they were really powers and not machines giving them the powers._

"It makes perfect sense Kurt. Someone must be trying to make the X-Men."

"Make?" Kurt asked confused.

"No-Wait. Clone them."

Nightcrawler flinched. "Interesting."

Suddenly Peter had an idea. _There's only one place I can think of where something like cloning would be going on. _"Let's go to Oscorp. It would be a great place to start our investigation."

"I like where you're going with this Pete."

Peter pulled down his mask and stood next to Kurt. Parker pointed out the building. "Wanna race?" he asked. Kurt pondered the challenge. "You're on." he said.

"Okay on 3."

"1"

"2"

"3" Peter yelled while leaping off the building. He flipped in the air and webbed his way across the street. Kurt laughed and teleported across to the next rooftop, he started a sprint and vaulted across some vents. He leaped off the building and teleported again to another building while Peter webbed below. Only two more blocks to go now. Peter dived down and started to swing lower. Kurt was on the teleporting from building to building.

Peter flipped off his web and landed on Oscorp's roof. Scanning the rooftop he didn't see his blue friend. "Looks like I win." Peter smirked. "Nope. I do." Kurt said while flipping off a huge vent shaft.

"Damn." Peter grimaced.

Kurt looked over the edge. "So how do we get inside?"

Peter cupped his chin. Looking around the rooftop he found their way in. "The vents!" he exclaimed. Kurt looked worried. "That sounds a bit dangerous."

Parker shot Wagner a glare. "You're part of the X-Men."

Kurt nodded. "You got a point there."

Peter ripped off one of the vent openings. Nightcrawler looked shocked. "Wow."

"I thought you guys have watched me."

"Well we didn't think you were that strong, your physic is misleading "

With haste the two crawled in the vent. Peter was out in front. Crawling through the vents the two _heroes _made their way in the building. Through a vent opening Peter could see that they were above a lounge. "Alright get us down." The slinger said. Kurt nodded and teleported them down. Looking around the coast was clear from guards. _Our best bet is the genetics lab. Where it all started. _Peter thought.

"We should check out the labs."

"Sounds good." Kurt finished.

Peter twirled around. Then twirled around again. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Problem...I don't know how to get there."

Nightcrawler shook his head, then he to twirl around. "Guess."

"Ayyyyyyyyeeee...That way?" Peter said uneasily.

"I don't know. I'm getting a left vibe." Kurt said.

"Man you said guess so I guessed."

"But I'm guessing the other way."

Parker threw his hands up and sighed. "Let's split up."

Wagner nodded. "Very good idea."

"Ugh...You...I can't even." Peter said walking down the right hallway, Kurt headed down the left. Last time Peter was in Oscorp was when Gwen worked here. The lack of pain Parker was feeling surprised him, maybe it was because he was on the job? Something about being this masked vigilante made him numb to everything. Even numb to pain of losing his loved ones.

Peter pushed open some double-doors. When the contents of the room became clear Peter smiled. His guess was right. "Blue is gonna be jealous." he said with a laugh. Then casually he traced around the lab equipment an animal pens. A clear box caught the web-slingers attention. Getting up close to the box he saw what was inside. A small black spider. It was crawling around on some sand. Just minding his own business. "Oh hi there Spider." Peter said smiling under the scarf. But when the spider advanced again, something happened. A giant Spider leaped out of the sand, biting down on the black spiders back. It wrestled the spider to the ground a finished its prey. "Oh damn..." Peter said. The giant spider was Tarantula. Then it clicked. If the tarantula can easily kill off the spider, then that should be Peter. _Tarantula. Has a ring _he thought.

"Tarantula" Parker repeated out loud leaving the box.

He began to snoop around the lab. Looking for anything involving mutants. His eyes scanned over every desk, nothing. "They wouldn't just keep it out for you to find easily."

Parker turned around. A nimble female stood in front of him. "Why hellooo?" Peter said looking over the girl. The girl took a step forward. Peter took a step back, hitting the desk. Again the girl took a step towards him; she pulled a small rod off her belt. "What's that a stick?" Peter said uneasily. She pressed a small button and the rod extended in to a staff.

"Ready to play?"

"No."

The girl swung the horizontally. Peter weaved down and around, he flipped back over the desk. His foe leaped over the desk, she slammed the pole down on the ground next Peter. Parker went to punch the girl in the face but she tripped him up with the staff. He spun away and webbed the pole. "Time to take this...Away!" he said pulling the web. The pole didn't nudge in her grip.

"Away!" he yelled trying again. The girl's free hand lit up purple and she sliced through the webbing.

"Oh man."

She charged at the boy, pole out front. Quickly he webbed up on the ceiling. The girl stopped suddenly. With a grunt she started swinging the pole up at him. Peter crawled out of the poles way and swooped down away from her. _Oh man! Where is Kurt!_

**Meanwhile down the left hallway...**

"Misterrrr...Wait what was it?"

"W-Wagner" Kurt said.

The figure walked around Kurt. His eyes dissecting the Mutant. "Sorry to have to rush you in to the program but this was an opportunity we couldn't pass up.

"We?" Wager asked raising a brow.

"Yes, me and my assets."

"The copies..." Kurt grimaced.

Slowly the figure laughed. "My oh my are you bright."

Kurt tried to move but it was no use. His whole body was numb. The figure had caught him off guard and sprayed him with a toxin.

"Just wait to Spider-Man gets here."

"Oh him? You mean Peter?"

Kurt was overcome with shock. He knows about Peter...But how?

"Yeah he won't be joining our ranks...yet"

The man pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. "Well. Time to get going."

"Back 'em and tag 'em boys."

A bunch of man ran at Kurt. The beat him hard, his body would be covered with bruises tomorrow. Then they slipped a back over his head and injected something in him. With the bag on it was hard to tell where they were taking him, and soon he was in darkness.

**Back down the right hallway...**

"Alright sweet cheeks let's put down the staff and go home eh?"

Peter dodged another swing. He countered and kicked her back. She didn't like that too much.

"What? Are you gonna cry?"

The girl laughed. She clapped her hands together and they both became engulfed in purple-pinkish flame. "I would have preferred crying."

* * *

**Sorry if some things seemed rushed but i was really excited to get this chapter out to you guys. As always feedback is welcomed and thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter Identity. **


End file.
